Life as Ally Lane, White, Kent, and Supergirl
by Link's Rose
Summary: Superman Returns AU Fem!Jason/Genderbend. Allison used to be your average underdeveloped five year-old living in Metropolis. Well, until Superman returned. Why was her mom so angry about it? Why did Mr. Clark remind her so much of Superman? Why did that green rock make her feel sick, and... how in the world did she throw that piano?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

_Hi. My name is Allison. I'm not quite sure what my last name is. My mother's name is Lois __Lane__, her husband's name is Richard __White__, and my father, is the Superman. Of course, you know Superman's alter ego, Clark __Kent__, which means that my father is also Clark Kent. That's why I don't know what to call myself, other than Allison or Ally. Now, you're probably wondering - how do I know Superman's my father? Well, that's a very long story, and it started off when I was five years old..._

**Life as Ally - Day 1**

_**The Planet**_

"Mommy, is this where you _work_?" I asked excitedly as we walked into The Daily Planet. I looked at the framed newspapers, almost all of them about Superman, that hung on the walls. My mommy, Lois Lane, didn't like Superman much at the time, and she made sure to not look at any of the pictures. That was also why she didn't look at my scrapbook either. Yes, I had a scrapbook completely dedicated to Superman, and I still had a lot of space at the back. That's why I hoped he would come back, so mommy and everybody would write more stories, and put more pictures, so I could fill my giant scrapbook even more.

"That's right, Munchkin." mommy answered, ruffling my dark brown - almost black - hair until I playfully swatted her hand away with mine. Both mommy and daddy worked here. They work for Uncle Perry, who runs the newspaper that prints stuff about Superman. They hadn't though, not since I was three, when mommy wrote Why the World Doesn't Need Superman. I didn't like that article, and I remember asking mommy why she got an award for it. She told me that what she wrote was true, and that was why she got a 'Pulitzer' for it, whatever that was.

"It's so big..." I whispered, amazed, as we got into the elevator that would take us to where daddy's and mommy's offices were.  
When we got out of the big elevator, I winced, covering one ear. It was really noisy in here. Mommy didn't seem to notice, though, as she walked towards her 'Cubicle', I think she called it. Jimmy Olsen, the camera guy, came up and started talking with mommy about something, and then he saw me. I'd never met him before, but mommy talked about him sometimes.

"And who might this be?" Jimmy asked loudly, kneeling down in front of me. I forced a smile.

"I'm Ally. Are you one of mommy's friends?" I asked in a deliberately cute way. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Jimmy Olsen." he shook my hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you Ally." he said with a smile, before returning to his conversation with mommy.

Without the distraction of a single person's voice directed at me, I began to hear everything at once, and I frowned, wishing I could cover my ears. But that would look weird. So, I took the other way out; Daddy's office.

"Mommy, can I go see daddy?" I asked pleadingly. She nodded, smiling at me, and I began to walk to daddy's office, not far from Uncle Perry's, at about the same time he was coming out. Without a second thought, I threw my arms around daddy, hugging him tightly for a second. When he looked down I beamed at him happily.

"Well hey there little Munchkin, what're you doing here?" he asked, kneeling down to eye-level with me. I shrugged.

"Mommy said I could come see you in your office. It's really noisy in here." I wrinkled my nose as the noise got a hundred times louder when Uncle Perry came out of his office.

"Lois! In my office!" he hollered. I winced as he slammed his office door behind him.

"Uncle Perry's not having a good day, is he daddy?" I asked, trying - and failing - to block out everything else. Daddy chuckled.

"No, I don't think he is, Ally." he agreed. I grimaced as I heard a loud crash, coming from outside.

"Daddy, can I go in your office?" I asked, still failing to block out the noise. It was a car crash. I could tell because car horns were blaring repeatedly. Daddy frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, gently picking me up.

"It's really loud. There was a car crash outside and I can hear the horns." I whispered. The only people who knew about my sensitive hearing were daddy and mommy. So, daddy bought me special headphones that block out almost all the noise, and I listen to music quietly while I draw something. So that's what I was doing now. I was listening to piano music that I liked while I tried to draw Superman's 'S'. But, it was really hard, because I'd never actually seen it before, other than in pictures. I hoped he'd come back. Superman's cool. I don't get why mommy doesn't like him. I looked up when I saw mommy and daddy walk into the office. Quietly, I turned my music off and continued drawing, listening to the conversation, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"-And the launch is scheduled for tomorrow, in the early afternoon." I listened, just as mommy finished talking. I gasped in excitement. Then only plane I'd ever been on was daddy's

"Can I come?" I asked, pulling the headphones away from my ears. Mommy and daddy were quiet for a moment.

"No, sweety, its for mommy's work, so you can't come. I'm sorry, sweety." mommy said, kneeling in front of me. I pouted for a moment, but got excited again when I remembered my picture.

"Mommy, come look at the picture I drew!" I said, grabbing the picture of the 'S', finished and coloured, handing it to daddy, to look at and show to mommy.

"That's wonderful sweety." she said, and I could tell she liked it, even though it was about Superman. I grinned at her, hugging her and daddy quickly before going back to where my headphones sat. After putting them on, I turned my music on and started a new drawing.

_**Day 1 - 312 Riverside Drive - Evening**_

"Daddy?" I said tentatively, sitting on the dock next to daddy as he tried to fix something on the plane.

"What's up Munchkin?" I wrinkled my nose at daddy's nickname for me before talking.

"Do you think Superman will ever come back?" I asked, looking at the sky, almost expecting a man in red and blue to come flying by.

"Maybe. I haven't actually thought about that. Why do you ask?" daddy replied. I shrugged.

"I just think it would be cool to meet him. I think I'm sort of...like him." I said as best I could. Then I got a good example. "Like how I hear stuff that's happening outside? Superman hears everything. And... his hair is dark brown, and his eyes are bright blue.. just like mine... I'm not like Superman that much, though. I bet nobody teased him when he was in school. I bet he wasn't sick either." I mumbled the last part to myself. Daddy frowned, but didn't have time to reply before we both heard a taxi pull up out front. I grinned as I saw a familiar copper-blonde head appear from the back.

"Jade!" I squealed happily. Jade Tessmacher was older than me, and mommy let her live with us when her mommy was killed, before I was born. She was like a big sister. Jade had blue-green eyes, fair skin like I had, and copper-blonde hair that reached her elbows. Mommy and Jade both told me that Jade was nine when I was born. So now, Jade was fourteen, almost fifteen, and I was five, almost six. I listened to the music playing in her ear-buds, and I giggled when I heard SK8er Boi by Avril Lavigne playing.

"Hi Ally!" Jade said happily, hugging me tightly around the waist.

"Alright everybody, dinner's ready!" Mommy called from the kitchen.

**_Day 1 - Night Time_**

"Alright Munchkin, let's get you tucked into bed." Daddy said lightly, picking me up off my feet and carrying me into my room. My room, that was decorated sky-blue and pinkish red on the walls, with a hardwood floor that was littered with Barbie Dolls and Baby-Dolls, as well as clothes, both for the dolls and me.

"Goodnight daddy." I whispered, hugging daddy as he laid me down under the covers on my bed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ally." Daddy said, kissing me on the forhead. "I'll send mommy in to say goodnight too, okay?" I nodded, yawning. Mommy came in about a minute later.

"Goodnight Mommy. I love you." I said the moment she sat down on my bed. She hugged me close to her, kissing my forhead the way daddy had.

"I love you too." Mommy whispered. I frowned.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" I asked. I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. Mommy sighed.

"Uncle Perry wants me to go on a plane, and the plane is gonna send a rocket into space. I'll be asking the people questions, so I can write a story in the paper tomorrow." Mommy answered. I continued frowning, snuggling closer to mommy.

"Why do I feel like something bad's gonna happen?" I asked worriedly. Mommy sighed again, and it turned into a yawn.

"I don't know, Munchkin, but nothing bad's gonna happen." Mommy answered. "What I do know is that it's time for you and Jade to go to sleep." she then said, laying me back down again.

* * *

_A/N: I know I said I'd update within a week of my oneshot, but I was extremely busy. But, here it is! The first chapter of Life as Ally Lane/White/Kent/Supergirl._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Two chapters in the same day! Also, I'll be doing review replies now too._

_Guest - Great story! I can't wait to see what happens to Ally/Supergirl. Hopefully you won't make Clark to be a deadbeat dad who knowingly abandoned his kid. He's Superman after all, who is awesome and morally righteous._

**_No, I'm not making Superman the deadbeat dad. He didn't know Lois was pregnant, or he wouldn't have left in the first place, I promise. Also, Ally's in for a bit of a surprise on Day 3. Heehee_**

**_Day 2 - Riverside Drive - Morning_**

I frowned when I opened my eyes. Mommy wasn't there, neither were Jade or daddy, so what woke me up? I tiptoed over to my window to see that the sun was rising. I then looked over to the clock on my bedside table. 5:01, it read. My eyes widened in surprise. I'd never woken up this early before, even to watch cartoons! I heard light footsteps outside my door, and I listened closer. It was Jade. I quietly opened my door.  
"Good morning Jade." I whispered. She waved at me groggily. I wondered what woke her up this early, but shrugged it off and went back into my room to get dressed for school.

**_Day 2 - At School_**

"Miss Lewis, guess what?" I said excitedly. Miss Lewis was my teacher. Daddy brought me to the classroom that day, and it was almost lunch break.

"Yes Ally?" Miss Lewis turned to look at me.

"My mommy gets to go on a plane today. She's doing a story about a rocket launch from NASA." I said, a grin on my face. "It's gonna be on TV at one o'clock."

"Really? What channel?"

"Channel... Six!" I said as I remembered. Miss Lewis smiled.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to see your mom on TV today." she said, making my grin wider, before the bell for the start of lunch rang, and I went outside, quickly taking the medicines I needed to take, before going to the swingset underneath a tall tree. Nobody liked that swingset. I never understood why.

I stayed by myself through lunch break, and grew excited when the teacher said we were going to watch the news, where my mommy was on. As soon as the TV turned on, I saw mommy on the screen, asking a blonde lady a question.

"That's my mom!" I said excitedly. After a few minutes the lights, and the TV, went out. What was going on? It stayed like that for at least a minute, before everything turned back on. Everybody shrugged it off until the TV changed from the camera on the plane to something else.

_"We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you this News Bulletin."_

_'We've just recieved word that the Genesis space shuttle is experiencing a mid-air emergency...'_

The announcement was lost to me after that. Mommy was on that plane. I ran to the window as I heard something faint, but headed in this direction. People were asking what I was doing, and the noise grew louder and louder, until whatever was making it was right above the school. I squealed in excitement when I saw a red and blue blur in the sky.

"It's Superman! He's gonna save the people on the plane, including my mommy!" I said excitedly. The other kids ran to the window, pointing and cheering. The teacher was still watching the news, looking hopeful. I continued watching out the window until Superman disappeared into the clouds. Then Miss Lewis called us back to our desks.

**_Day 2 - After School_**

"Daddy! I saw Superman in the sky, and on the TV!" I called as daddy came into the classroom to pick me up. He smiled at my excitement, scooping me up in his arms. I giggled when my hair hit him in the face.

"Really? That's pretty cool, Munchkin. Come on, we're gonna go see mom now." he said, setting me on the ground and letting me clamber into my booster seat in the back. I smoothed out my little blue flowery dress, fixing my sweater - I think mommy called it a 'Cardigan' - and buckling myself in.

**_Day 2 - The Planet_**

I wandered around the large room, after coming out of daddy's office. I was bored. Then I looked at somebody I'd never seen before, at a desk not far from mommy's.

_"Where's Ally?_" I heard daddy ask as I walked up to the new man I'd never seen. He had messy-ish dark brown hair, and big black-rim glasses. I stopped right next to his desk.

_"I thought she was with you."_ mommy answered daddy.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. Then I used my inhaler as the tall man turned his chair so he was looking at me.

"Hi." he said back, a funny expression on his face. I smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Clark Kent, I'm an old friend of your mom's, from before you were born." he answered. I frowned a little bit.

"Mommy never mentioned you.." I said, crossing my arms a little bit. Clark looked surprised.

"Really? Never?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No." I said just as mommy came up.

"Ally? What're you doing out here?" she asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Daddy's office is boring.." I said quietly.

"Daddy's office is boring?" she repeated. I nodded. Then she looked to Mr. Clark.

"Clark, hey! How've you been?" she asked happily, awkwardly kissing him on the cheek. I looked over to daddy, waving when he looked at me. He was talking with Uncle Perry about something, but I had been listening to Mr. Clark and mommy.

_"She's adorable."_ I heard Uncle Perry say to daddy.

_"And gifted. She's amazing at piano, for her age, and me and Lois only signed her up for lessons last year."_ Daddy said back. I stopped listening when mommy turned to me again. I already knew what she was gonna ask.

"Did you take your vitamins?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Eye-drops?"

"Yes."

"Albuterol?"

"Yes."

"Poly-vi-Flor?"

"Yes mommy." Then the questions were done. Mommy and I looked up at Clark, who looked surprised.

"She's a little...fragile." I heard mommy say. Then I wasn't able to listen anymore, because there was a loud thud as I tripped over my untied shoelace. I got up quickly, silently telling mommy I was okay and brushing off my dress. Then I tied my shoelace, but had a little bit of trouble. It took a little while. I heard footsteps coming closer, and looked up to see daddy walking towards us.

"Where's the little cutie?" daddy said as he picked me up, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. Mommy said something about family magic, but they were big words, some of them I didn't know. I made a face when daddy and mommy kissed though. Mr. Clark cleared his throat.

"Oh, this is Clark Kent. Clark, this is my fiance Richard White. He's the assistant editor that basically saved our international section. He's also a pilot, and loves horror movies. I think Ally gets that from him." I giggled. I loved scary movies. Mommy looked to Mr. Clark. "Clark is... well, he's Clark." I giggled again as I looked to Mr. Clark. Why did he look familiar to me?

"Okay, anyways, I've gotta run." Mommy said. I looked at her curiously. Why did she have to leave?

"Where you goin'?' Daddy asked.

"You heard Perry, 'Superman's back' and he thinks I'm the only one equipped to... I dunno." she answered. Grownups were confusing. Really confusing.

"So don't listen to him." Daddy suggested. I pretended to gasp, looking at him.

"I'm not. I'm going to the power plant to investigate the blackout."

"Okay. Bye mom." Daddy said as mommy hugged and kissed us goodbye. "And she's gone... You know no matter how close we are, that woman will always be a mystery to me." he said to Mr. Clark. Then daddy pointed to his office. "If you need anything, I'm right over there. Nice to finally meet you."

Then we started walking away, and daddy set me on the ground

"Daddy can we go to the park?" I asked quietly. I liked the park. The swings were my favourite. Daddy nodded.

"I just need to let Uncle Perry know, and finish one last thing for work, okay?" I nodded. I was happy as long as we could still go. I looked over to see Mr. Clark was getting ready to leave.

"Bye Mr. Clark." I said quietly. As if he heard me, he looked up and waved with a smile. I waved back before taking daddy's hand, going into his office.

**_Day 2 - The Park_**

"Whee! Push me higher daddy!" I squealed as I swung. Daddy did, and it felt like I was touching the sky. I laughed happily, and I saw a red and blue something in the sky.

"Superman!" I gasped, my eyes widening. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! Look! It's _him_! It's Superman! It's _Superman_!" I squealed, jumping off the swing and landing on my feet. Then I was bouncing excitedly, pointing into the sky. Daddy laughed, looking up.

"Well what d'you know.." I heard him say quietly. "Come on, Munchkin, you're mom probably got off work by now, and we gotta go home. Jade's probably already home by now." he added, scooping me up as I laughed.

"Yeah, let's go home now!" I said excitedly.

**_Day 2 - 312 Riverside Drive_**

"Okay, mommy's home and she brought Chinese food!" I heard mommy say as she opened the door.

"Hi mommy! Guess what? Daddy took me to the park, and we saw Superman in the sky!" I called excitedly from my spot in front of the piano.

"Wow, cool!" Jade was the one to speak up as she sat down beside ms on the couch. I grinned at her.

"And I can finally get Heart and Soul right!" I added.

"How about you play that for us sweetie?" Mommy suggested from the kitchen, using her normal voice. I nodded, and began to play as daddy set the table for dinner. I continued to play as I looked out the window. I had heard a fluttering sound.

"I'll be right back." I said, running to the stairs and up into my room. "Please don't be gone when I get there." I whispered. I knew he would hear me as I ran into my room, shutting the door. He was still there. The thought alone made me grin as I opened the window, taking a breath from my inhaler.

"Did you need something?" I heard him ask. I thought for a moment and nodded, beckoning him closer. He came closer until he was less than a foot away from the window. Without warning, I reached up and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my mommy, and trying to protect my friend's mommy when she was alive." I whispered, remembering I had a picture of Jade's mom in my drawer. "Wait one second, I have to show you something." I said, letting go and opening my drawer, grabbing the picture Jade had given me of her and her mom.

"Jade told me that her mommy said you tried to keep her safe from a mean man. Named Lex." I said, pointing to Jade's mom. "That's her mommy. She told me her mommy was killed before I was born." Our little talking was cut off when I heard mommy calling me quietly.

_"Ally, dinner's served up, come downstairs please."_ I frowned, looking to Superman.

"I have to go." I said sadly, hugging the hero again before I heard a loud alarm going off somewhere. Why do I hear everything? I thought, annoyed.

"And so do you." I said before running out of my room. "Goodbye." I whispered.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: If you think I own Superman you're either not smart or think I'm older than i am. Lol seriously though, I was only born in 98._**


End file.
